Entre frères
by Azilia07
Summary: Il ressemble à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus. Il veut le protéger cet ange qu'est son frère depuis qu'on l'a mutilé.


**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya et l'Histoire.  
**Notes :** Le premier paragraphe fait référence à 1866, quand la Prusse attaque l'Autriche pour permettre l'unité allemande. Le troisième paragraphe fait référence à la chute du mur de Berlin.

* * *

Il ressemblait aux anges sculptés ou peint dans les églises, aux cheveux tissés par les rayons du soleil les rendant si éblouissants qu'aucun oeil humain ne pouvait en apprécier totalement la splendeur. Ses immenses yeux bleus qui dévoraient son visage étaient ouverts sur le monde, écarquillés même, comme si l'enfant avait peur de perdre tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Comme s'il se souvenait qu'il avait déjà tout perdu il y a de cela quelques années_.

Le regard que portait la Prusse à son frère n'était pas inondant de fierté, mais brisé. Comme le corps chétif qu'il avait trouvé dans les décombres, laissé là comme un vulgaire paquet dont en voulait oublier l'existence. Si Francis n'avait pas déjà quitté les lieux à son arrivée, s'il avait su décoder son regard fuyant avant qu'il ne fuie sur sa monture, alors Gilbert aurait vengé la mutilation de son frère. Au centuple. La vengeance était un plat qui se dégustait froid et lentement. Très lentement. Il saurait venger à sa juste mesure ce que la France avait fait à sa famille.

- Tiens, vous voilà ici Wellschmidt ?

Lui aussi il le haïssait. Cette nation mégalomane ne jurant que par la conquête et la manipulation. Gilbert l'avait laissé bien trop longtemps avec son frère – il lui avait même refusé de venir rendre visite à son frère, son _propre _frère en assurant qu'il avait une mauvaise influence. Lui aussi allait payer. Mais dans le cas de l'Autriche, Gilbert n'allait pas attendre plusieurs décennies.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre " seigneurie ".

Il accompagna son sarcasme d'une fausse révérence. Roderich haussa un sourcil.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus venir ici. J'ai réussi à éduquer correctement Ludwig, je ne désire point que vous détruisiez ses bonnes manières. Disparaissez.

Roderich agita la main, finissant par tourner dos à la Prusse pour retourner à ses occupations. Ses pas stoppèrent quand quelque chose le traversa, du dos jusqu'à son abdomen. Il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher à reconnaître l'épée, que la voix glaciale de la Prusse souffla dans son oreille.

- Tu n'empêcheras pas l'unité allemande. Ludwig reviendra à sa maison. Sa _vraie _maison.

***

Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds brillants sous le soleil de la Prusse. Gilbert ne le quittait jamais du regard. Son coeur cessait de battre quand il ne voyait plus la silhouette de son frère, craignant que l'Autriche lui ait arraché de nouveau ou que la France ait réussi à le tuer une nouvelle fois. Il n'était rassuré que lorsque Ludwig était devant lui, à sourire et à rire comme un simple enfant.

_Tu seras grand et puissant mein bruder. Tu leur montreras ta force à ces idiots de Francis et de Roderich. A toutes ces nations qui n'ont jamais cru en toi._

Il regarda le petit Ludwig courir après les chiens, bien plus gros que lui. Au dernier moment, l'Allemagne opéra un virage, fonçant vers son frère qui s'accroupit, ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir.

_Moi je ne te laisserais jamais mourir une seconde fois.  
_

***

Le soleil frappait ses cheveux blonds. Néanmoins il n'avait plus rien d'un ange aux yeux de la Prusse. Il n'était plus qu'un démon, responsable de ce qu'il avait vécu, qui l'avait envoyé dans l'Enfer dont il avait eu tant de mal à sortir. La Prusse n'était plus. Ce qui en restait n'était plus une puissante nation crainte de tous, mais un embryon de territoire proche de la folie. Comme si vivre sous le joug de la Russie l'avait rendu aussi aliéné qu'Ivan.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?! Vous étiez content Roderich et toi de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos ?!

_J'avais tant fait pour toi._

- Ouais, vas-y. Regarde-moi avec cet air dégouté, crache-moi dessus, frappe-moi. T'aurais voulu que je crèves là-bas, hein ? Tu as honte de ton frère... TU AS HONTE, HEIN ?!

_On est frères, non ? Tu aurais dû... Tu aurais dû venir me sauver. Au moins, essayer._

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il n'était plus Prusse, il n'était plus rien. Elizaveta avait souffert elle aussi, mais elle, elle était encore Hongrie. Elle avait encore quelque chose, Roderich serait là pour elle. Lui, il n'avait plus rien. Pas même son propre frère.

Son corps tremblait, les nerfs agités par la peur, la privation, la colère, la folie. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il ne pouvait pas mettre en cause la pluie. Le soleil frappait sur lui avec une chaleur accablante.

- En-enfoiré. J'ai tenu rien que pour toi... Rien qu'avec nos souvenirs. Et en retour, j'ai...

_Rien. Rien qu'un silence. Pas même une accolade, rien._

L'ancienne Prusse, si fière, tomba à genoux sur le seuil de ce qui avait été sa demeure et celle de son frère. Il n'était plus qu'un étranger. Les sanglots l'étouffaient, et les larmes tombaient comme une petite pluie sur la pierre.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, maladroite et incertaine. Les yeux rubis se relevèrent, croisant un regard bleu troublé par un flot de larmes silencieuses.

- Mais crétin, chiale pas comme une gonzesse ! On a l'air fins là !

Cette boutade eut comme effet de détendre l'atmosphère, de briser la barrière des contre-sens et quiproquos. Juste pour cette fois, juste pour une fois, Gilbert accepta que son frère le serre dans ses bras.

_On a l'air de deux gamines qui se câlinent._

- West, tu-tu me brises les os là !


End file.
